closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
ABC Studios/Summary
Background ABC Studios was originally formed as Touchstone Television, which was then renamed as ABC Television Studios in February 2007 before it was renamed again to its current name in May 2007. 1st Logo (May–September 23, 2007) Logo: On a white background, a black ABC circle iris in on the left with the text text "studios" in the same font as the ABC logo, with a shadow effect rises up from the middle of the screen on the right side of the logo. FX/SFX: The circle wipe and text appearing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live on ABC, season 2 of Kyle XY on ABC Family, and some ABC summer programs in 2007. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 24, 2007-September 2013) Nicknames: "The Silhouettes", "Silhouettes Working on Set", "ABC Camera" Logo: On a white/silver background, we see silhouettes of people working, carrying ladders, cameras, etc. as if they were working on a studio. then we rapidly zoom to a lens of a camera, which overtakes the screen. Then we see the ABC logo, in 3D with a "glossy" texture, with "studios" next to it, in a dark background with a small blue streak passing by, similar to the "Start Here" graphics from the 2007 fall season. Trivia: The whole logo appears to be a throwback to the classic 1962 "An ABC Presentation" camera logo. At the beginning of the logo, the numbers 4, 8, 15, and 16 appear on the clapper, then 15 and 16 change to 23 and 42. These are the recurring numbers from Lost. Design-wise, this logo was probably the work of Troika Design Group, who were behind the "Start Here" look. Variant: A shorter widescreen version was seen on the second season of Dirt. FX/SFX: The people moving around and the 3-D ABC logo shining. Music/Sounds: A bass drum "boom" sound is heard, then an uplifting, five-note orchestration, mixed with twinkle sounds (the first four notes are the ABC jingle from 1998-present). It is rarely heard however, as ABC either places its own generic music or the closing theme on the logo, while it is more commonplace outside the US. On Scrubs, the logo is silent. Music/Sounds Variants: There is a longer version of the theme. On Castle, the clap sound of the clapper is heard. Availability: Common. It's on just about any show produced by ABC before 2013 (i.e. Desperate Housewives,Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs etc.), excluding the ABC broadcasts which have it cut out in favor of an in-credit mention for the studio (since 2009); VOD and home media releases have the logo though. It can also be seen on Criminal Minds and Ghost Whisperer on CBS, and other ex-Touchstone shows (except for post-2007 episodes of Monk). The version with the music was last seen on Jimmy Kimmel Live on ABC and the short-lived''Legend of the Seeker'' in syndication. Scare Factor: Low to medium, on account of the fast-paced action in the logo. 3rd Logo (September 2013–present) Logo: On a dark, murky background, a pale yellow spotlight fades in, moving towards the top-right of the screen. It flashes brightly for a moment, and some of its light morphs into the 2013 ABC logo and the word "studios" written next to it in the ABC font. The word and logo shine and zoom in. The spotlight continues to move towards the corner, gradually fading out, leaving just the ABC logo and "studios" written on the once again murky background. Variants: There was an early version in which the spotlight and tint on the ABC logo were red. There is a variant in which the light and ABC Studios logo simply fade and zoom in. This version looks much cheaper. Effects: The spotlight shining and moving, the logo and word fading, shining and zooming in. Music/Sounds: A light 6-note synthesised glockenspiel tune, followed by a deep synthesised sounder in a different key. Music/Sounds Variants: The prototype version used from September to the end of November 2013 was silent. Sometimes the music from the previous logo is heard. Starting with Agent Carter, the theme is slightly slowed-down. Availability: Common. The standard pale yellow version appears on current episodes of ABC shows, such as''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' and Betrayal. The red version appeared on early episodes of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Again, not on the actual ABC broadcasts of said shows (with the strange exceptions of Nashville, Designated Survivor, The Muppets and various shows), which have the in-credit mention. Scare Factor: Minimal for the December 2013 version with the jingle, especially if you're expecting the silent one. The transition from the light glockenspiel to the deep sound in a different key could be jarring, but it's fairly quiet, so generally harmless. None for the prototype, which is just dull and boring (at least when compared to its predecessor). Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United States Category:Television Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney